


Snap, Grapple, Pop

by lesbomancy



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Republic Strategic Information Service, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some spy operations and angst once again for my favorite Spy Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap, Grapple, Pop

A fake argument about fake things in a fake relationship. Things were beginning to blend, fact and farce twining line vines ever closer to his throat with the intent of strangulation. The only thing he knew that was real is that he made a new enemy and had now failed his primary objective of being undetected by the Empire. A freshly minted dossier was likely making it’s way towards Imperial Intelligence as his anger subsided, leaving little time for anything but to act. To stop it.

 

Saving his career, his cover, would require nothing short than a leap of faith. An Imperial Agent by the name of Siyo Lulex had kept himself in the typical holding patterns of a drone, doing tasks that were unimportant to Norri or anything he had built up in the past four months. He spotted a glance of Siyo as he cleverly hid behind a floating platform several hundred meters above the promenade.

Lulex was a good agent. He had picked up a hard disk with the information and relay it on a secure channel to another. That agent would relay it to others.. and it would travel until Norri’s name - and the entirety of the Ninth’s - were known intimately by Imperial Intelligence. They would be dead in weeks; gunned down by paid mercenaries with no paper trails or finding their ships exploding mysteriously with six-to-eighteen pounds of plastique jammed in the engine starter.

If they were lucky navicomputer coordinates would lead them too close to a supernova or directly into an asteroid, the sudden blending of flesh, metal, rock, and other particles being too quick and too fantastical for any sentient being to feel before they became nothing but dust. Imperial Intelligence was feared for a reason, and so far Norredi Anlon Dekk had lived a life without having to fear an organization hell-bent on destroying lives. An organization based upon pain and suffering for enjoyment rather than a last resort.

Siyo Lulex crossed underneath the billboard Norredi was perched in. His legs dug in uncomfortably and his arms were beginning to shake from the pressure of holding himself for several hours like a spider precariously hanging in wait for it’s prey. The visor Norri wore zoomed in to confirm the identity, the soothing female voice muttering a confirmation into his headset. She was a quick agent.. a good computer.

He tightened his belt, the connecting line lying limp against the billboard. The path below him was riddled with other billboards, some dangerously close and others that looked like they were going to block his path altogether. As Siyo browsed a public HoloNet terminal, the looks he gave from side to side gave indicated that there was no other option for Norredi but to take Siyo Lulex out now.

The information was being blocked on all channels but this one. It was luck.. quick luck. Only by word of mouth would Norri’s organization and his entire life be known by the enemy. It was good enough.

Norri tugged on the line and lifted his feet from bracing him against the billboard. He began a fast free fall past billboards and several floating freighters, sheer luck being the only condition as to why his line wasn’t already snapped. His arm grazed a billboard for the Yocola Tonka, the bone immediately bruised and the flesh skimming and bleeding from the speed of the fall.

In what seemed like five seconds he went from 400 meters above Siyo Lulex to just 10. His shield generator kicked in and the line suddenly halted. It prevented his spine from snapping, although he bobbed up and down in the air like a sick Thranta until he stabilized. His hand pressed a button on his belt during the last descending bob of him hanging mid-air and he plummeted towards the ground, rolling behind Siyo Lulex, drawing his long and brutal blade to slice the man’s throat.

Blood immediately splashed against the public HoloNet terminal. The helpful winking facade of a Twi'lek slave girl beckoning Siyo to continue would never be answered. The datacron was missing and Siyo’s uniformed blouse quickly stained with blood as he kicked his legs against the floor in a vain attempt to stop the pain. In seconds he went from life to death, his head cocked at a crooked angle as if he were a human Pez dispenser.

Several bystanders had already seen the act, some Hutt thugs drawing their arms, chortling in Huttese for Norredi to stop. They didn’t notice the rolling of two cryo grenades until their wastes froze solid in easy-melt carbonite. Their shots towards Norri were hasty, ill-aimed and utterly panicked. The perfect getaway.

Norri placed his grapple charge on the edge of the vista’s railing, tugging the secure line out of it as he hurled himself over into the vast expanse of Nar Shaddaa’s open traffickways. As if by chance - or careful timing of shipping lanes - Norri let go right as his feet landed on the top of a large freighter. Magnetic pads in the soles kept him in place after he rolled a few rotations. As he sat in waiting once more, crouched on a freighter filled with Nar Shaddaa’s waste, he pulled the hard disk from his bloodied hand and crushed it, slowly scattering the pieces in the air.

Perhaps reality was merely perception. The truth and lie all one single entity but just different parts in the storyline. Happily married. Single. Comfortable. Alone. Cold. In the end it didn’t matter, his identity and his crew safe from immediate death by Imperial Intelligence. He bought himself, and Alyrae, valuable time. Kymerri would not get hint of being sought and even Lieutenant Morgan - the Imperial defector - would be able to breathe easier while he rotted in a cell on Coruscant with his family’s weekend visits and mailed-in cake.

If only all operations were this easy, he thought.


End file.
